1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the cooling systems and methods for superconducting magnets, and, more particularly, to a cooling system and method for cooling a superconducting magnet from a higher temperature to a superconducting temperature.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Superconducting magnets conduct electricity without resistance as long as the magnets are maintained at a suitably low temperature, which is referred to as “superconducting temperature” herein after. Accordingly, when a power source is initially connected to the superconducting magnet coils for a period to introduce a current flow through the magnetic coils, the current will continue to flow through the coils after power is removed due to the absence of electrical resistance in the coils, thereby maintaining a strong magnetic field in for example, a magnet resonance imaging (MRI) system.
Cooling systems are used for maintaining the superconducting magnets below the superconducting temperature. One conventional cooling system for the superconducting magnet comprises a liquid cryogen vessel storing a liquid cryogen, such as liquid helium, immersing the superconducting magnet. At the beginning of a cooling operation using such a conventional cooling system, liquid helium is continuously filled into the liquid cryogen vessel. The superconducting magnet is cooled from a high temperature, such as a room temperature, to the superconducting temperature by the latent heat and sensible energy of continuously boiling off the liquid helium into vapor or gaseous helium, and the helium gas typically vents out into the atmosphere during such a process and is difficult to recycle or reuse. Further, the transfer of liquid helium into the liquid cryogen vessel requires bulky filling accessories and specialized cryogenic service personal.
It may be desirable to have a cooling system that differs from those systems that are currently available which has a simpler cryogen transmission system.